


One Bed

by LokisGirl



Category: Metallica
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Why do hotels insist on giving James and Jason one bed when they share a room?
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	One Bed

"Eventually, someone's going to notice that we never complain when they give us a room that only has one bed," Jason commented, surveying the latest potential hotel disaster.

"Nah," James closed the door, dropping his bag and putting his arms around Jason from behind. He pushed a few auburn strands out of the way with the tip of his nose. "I told Lars I make you sleep on the floor when there's only one. He thought it was funny."

"Is that why it keeps happening?" 

"'Fraid so. You'll just have to bunk with me again. Course that means you'll owe me..."

"Owe you? It's your fault there's only one bed! You can sleep on the floor!" Jason launched himself out of James' arms and across the room to land in a heap on the bed. It creaked ominously under the thud of his weight hitting it. 

James was quick to follow, spreading his long legs and arms to trap the red head. They wrestled around for a couple of minutes, neither getting the upper hand and neither really trying. Their exertions quickly raised the temperature in the room. James' black leather vest stuck to his back and he shucked it. 

"Stripping will not make me give you the bed!" Jason warned, but James caught the tiny movement as he licked his lip. He only did that in the stage where his subconscious was turned on before the rest of him was aware. James could do anything he wanted to Jason now. What he wanted was for Jason to feel like the king of the universe. Slipping his shirt off, he tossed it over Jason's face. 

Right on cue, Jason took a deep breath with James' t-shirt over his nose. His olfactory system brought a direct hit of James straight to his brain- the musky smell that always turned him on. 

James burrowed his head under the shirt, purposely tickling Jason's neck with his moustache. Jason giggled and tried to push him away. He'd somehow gotten the shirt under his head so James didn't go very far. He gave up in favour of pulling the tall blond closer. Running calloused fingers down his spine, Jason savoured the heat that radiated off James. Fingers laced into his hair at the base of his skull, massaging his scalp. Jason felt the tension melting away under James' strong hands. 

Then James stretched his fingers out a little further, scratching lightly over the shaved sides of Jason's head. Jason purred. The sound was exactly what James had been waiting for. "Jase," he whispered, "you have too many clothes on."

Jason obligingly lifted his hands over his head. James playfully pulled Jason's shirt up over his eyes, leaving it tangled around his head. He ran a single finger down Jason's muscled chest. "Guess which finger," he taunted. 

"Left index." 

James used all his digits to trace circles on Jason's flesh with his nails. He lifted them all, then drew another line. 

"Right pinky. Come on, challenge me a little," Jason teased.

"Okay. Guess what I'm writing."

He steadied his hand before beginning to slowly trace the letters of his message. 

Jason spelled it out as James drew. "J-A-M-E-S W-A-N-T-S James wants what? A cookie? A beer? A million dollars?"

James laughed. "All of the above!" He continued his writing, one slow letter at a time. "Start again."

"Fine. J-A-M-E-S W-A-N-T-S A K-I-S-S. James wants a kiss." He pushed his shirt off his face finally, his blue eyes the same shade as James' waiting gaze. Putting his arms around James' neck, he pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere as a Ficmas gift. I am running out of old stuff to post which means I'll be sharing new material soon.


End file.
